The Fairy Tail Games
by AwakeningTheFallen
Summary: Natsu is a new student at Fairy Tail. And when he finds out that everyone is a wizard too, he challenges them to see who is truly the stronest. Two teams compete in the Fairy Tail Games. But when Lucy shows Natsu up, how will he get revenge? NaLu, GajLevy
1. Enter! Natsu Dragneel!

**The Fairy Tail Games**

* * *

"Hello, and welcome to Fairy Tail Academy. My name is Kayla." The girl standing outside the office said, motioning for me to follow her. I sighed loudly before reluctantly following her inside. Oh, and by the way, my name is Natsu Dragneel. I am now attending Fairy Tail because I was abandoned by my foster father and had nowhere else to go.

I continued to follow the brunette named Kayla through the halls, occasionally listening to her tell me about the rooms. What caught my attention was how large this school is. It has over fifty classrooms and two cafeteria's. The gymnasium is a whole other building and there is a track, football field, baseball field, and tennis court. A little bit of over kill if you ask me, but I can get used to it. The next thing that caught my attention was Kayla screaming curse words at a few guys who were picking on a small girl with blue hair.

"Yo! Assholes! Fuck off! Levy has better things to do than listen to you guys and your stupidity!"

The guys just scoffed and walked towards us.

"What are you gonna do if I don't, Kayla?... Who's this freak?" The one with long black hair and red eyes asked.

"I'll kick your sorry ass, Gajeel.. And this is the new student-"

"Natsu.. Natsu Dragneel." I interrupted. Gajeel's eyes widened for a moment before he went back to his smug expression.

"Hmph.. Didn't think the almighty Kayla would show around a dimwit like this." I sent a glare in this jerks direction.

"You know what happened with Gray and I last week. This is my punishment. Now move, I have to show him to his locker and give him his schedule." Kayla growled before shoving Gajeel to the side and advancing to my locker. I also shoved past him and followed her.

About two minutes passed before I got my combination and schedule.

"Good luck, and if you run into Gajeel and he causes trouble, just let Erza Scarlet or Lucy Heartfilia know, they'll set him in his place for ya'. That is, unless you think you can take him."Kayla told me before walking off. I peered down at my schedule, seeing that I had lunch after fifth period.

* * *

1.) Chemistry

2.) History

3.) Language Arts

4.) P.E.

5.) Tutorial (Study Hall)

6.) Art

* * *

I shrugged, sounds pretty good. Dialing in my combo, I pulled open my locker and tossed my stuff in, grabbing my Chemistry book before I closed it. Pulling my phone out of my pocket, I checked the time. The other students should be arriving by now. School officially starts in twently minutes. Plenty of time to find some friends. I headed down the hall towards my class. Hopefully I'll accidently bump into a cute girl and get at least one friend and possibly her number.

What happened was the exact opposite.

As I walked casually fown the hall towards my class, I saw a few girls I could make a move on, but I decided against it. I saw the door of Chemistry ahead, so I picked up the pace, excited slightly about meeting all the people in my class. It's too bad though, I'm the only wizard here. No one needs to know that though, they would probably all have mini heart attacks if they found out I was raised by a dragon and I had magical fire powers.

"Watch out, idiot!" Someone shouted, but it was too late. The next step I took was my last. When my shoe came in contact with the ground it slipped and down I went. I heard laughing all around me. Subconciously I heated the ground below my butt, melting the ice and drying the floor. How the hell did ice get in this place anyways?

"Haha, sorry about that dude. I'm Gray." A guy with dark hair held out his hand. I stood up on my own, eyeing the person.

"How the hell did you get ice inside the school?" I asked, rubbing the sore spot on my lower back. Gray just smirked before a icicle formed over his hand. My eyes widened.

"Y-you..."

"Welcome to Fairy Tail, a school for wizards." He said, the ice dissolving.

"Don't tell me you didn't know that, and... you're not human... are you?"

I shook my head, well that's interesting. So that means Gajeel is a wizard too. Now I know who the first person I'm going to fight is.

"What's your magic?" Gray asked, walking to his seat. "Fire." I replied, deciding to make a new enemy. "Too bad fire beats out ice though, for a moment there I thought you could be a decent opponent." I smirked. Everyone turned their gazes to me, all of their mouths hanging open. Gray scoffed.

"Obviously you are delusional. Ice is way better than fire, idiot."

"Psh, yeah right! In your dreams water boy!" I shouted, folding my arms over my chest.

"That's Ice Boy to- I mean... shut up!" Gray yelled, standing up and shoving me.

"You wanna go, stripper?"

"Hell yeah I do!" Did he seriously not notice that he was basically naked?

"Boys! Knock it off and sit down!" A girl with long red hair yelled angrily. Gray quickly oblidged, apologizing over and over. I stood my ground, like this chick could tell me what to do. She sent a glare in my direction, which I returned.

"Did you not hear me? Wait, I have to introduce myself first, I am Erza Scarlet. Now sit." Erza... is this the girl Kayla was talking about? She can talk, but I bet she's a weakling.

"And what are you gonna do if I don't?" I asked. The entire class gasped loudly before Gray warned me.

"Natsu, don't be stupid! This is Erza! She'll rip you to pieces!" Oh, I doubt that. I walked up to Erza, good thing I am taller than her, I might be slightly intimidated if I weren't.

"You don't seem all that special." I muttered.

**NORMAL P.O.V.**

A loud crash was heard from the Chemistry room, no one bothered to find out what it was though, Erza would take care of it.

**NATSU'S P.O.V.**

I collided with the table of glass vials. It would've hurt if I hadn't landed on the word 'Cushion'. No seriously, I literally landed on the word cushion, and it felt like a cushion.

"Erza, please, just give him a break. He's the new student." The girl with blue hair from earlier said. Erza sighed and walked over to me.

"Sorry, I was unaware that you were the new student. I hope this doesn't ruin your thoughts of me." Nope, not forgiven.

"For a new kid, you are kind of cocky and a little too over confident in yourself. Get to know everyone and their skills before you go challenging them like that." Erza warned me before going to her seat.

* * *

_**Lunch**_

I walked outside, lunch in hand. Eyeing all the possible spots for me to sit, I noticed one by Levy (I learned her name when I found out she had put the cushion on the table where I landed). So, I headed over to her.

"Hi!" I said happily, sitting down next to her. When I didn't get a reply, I looked at her closer, noticing she was reading a book.

"Hello?" I shouted this time. Her head snapped up and she turned to look at me.

"Oh, Hi! Sorry, I get a little distracted when I'm reading." She apologized.

"I can tell... Hey, why were you sitting here all alone?" I asked, realizing she was in fact, alone, until I got here.

"Oh, my friend Lucy is out today, sick. I usually sit with her but, not today. So, what's up?"

Levy and I continued to chat about random things. That is, until Gajeel showed up.

"Hey, pipsqueak, fork over your sandwhich." He rudely interrupted. Levy, shockingly, stood up and screamed in his face.

"Go get your own damn sandwhich!" Woah... Gajeel looked slightly shocked at her sudden action. But when he didn't leave, I stood too.

"Yeah Gajeel, just leave her alone."

"Oh? Look at this, the newbie is on your side, short stuff? Dang, I actually kind of feel sorry for you." Gajeel said with a smirk on his face.

"That's it!" I shouted, lighting my fists on fire. He stared at me in disbelief. That expression was soon replaced by eagerness.

"That's just too good! I knew you were the son of Igneel. Damn! This has been a good day! Who would've thought that another dragon slayer would show up at this school? Wonderful..." At the mention of my fathers' name, I got even angrier. _Another_ dragon slayer? There's another one?

"Who is the other Dragon slayer?" I asked, not calming down even a little. Gajeel snorted in amusement before his hand turned to iron. Crap...

"Gajeel Redfox, son of Metalicana." Fuck my life... But then again, at least I have somewhat of a challenge. Good to know that my enemy is a dragon slayer as well.

"What are you doing at this school, Dragneel? Would've thought you'd like to have trained more, I know I wanted to." He muttered the last part. He has a somewhat good reason to know.

"Had to, Igneel dissappeared a few weeks ago." Another slightly shocked expression appeared on my fellow slayers' face.

"Exactly... how many weeks ago?" He asked, looking me straight in the face."

"Five..." I answered, eyeing him carefully. I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Levy covered her mouth with her hand, gasping.

"Dragneel, I don't like you, but we're in the same boat. Metalicana just left without a single trace as to why or where. Been searching for him ever since."

"Guys..." Levy interrupted, "We have to go, the bell just rang."

Looks like Gajeel and I have some discussing to do... And who is this Lucy chick that everyone keeps talking about?

* * *

**A/N: Ok guys! Tell me what you think of my newest NaLu story! And don't worry, Lucy makes an appearence next chapter. And there will defenitely be NaLu action goin' on. Maybe nothing with kissing and such, but for sure of them clashing heads and Natsu having mixed emotions about her.**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Let The Games Begin! You're on Lucy Heartfilia!**


	2. You're the Lucy!

**Normal P.O.V.**

_The next day..._

Natsu strolled calmly through the halls of Fairy Tail Academy. Occasionally glares were sent his way, but being the stubborn boy he is, Natsu ignored them. Said boy then entered the Chemistry room, but not without checking the floors first. When no ice or tricks were spotted, Natsu grinned and walked to his desk. He plopped into his chair and sighed. But muffled laughter didn't go unnoticed by the dragon slayer. " What are you laughing at?!" He asked Gray rudely.

"Oh, nothing..." He replied smirking. Natsu glared at him one last time before looking around the room. Just then, his chair shattered underneath him and the boy was sent onto the ground with a loud thud. He groaned in pain and rubbed his backside before standing up.

"Gray! You ass!" Natsu shouted, charging after the ice mage, only to be held back by Kayla. "No! Let me at him! That jerk needs to pay!" Gray's laughter echoed through the room, as well as some other students' giggles. When Natsu finally calmed down, Kayla shoved him back into a new seat and sat beside him. Just then, an idea popped into the boy's head. He leaned over to Kayla and whispered, "Hey, where does Gray sit?" .

The brunette beside him grinned mischievously before pointing to the desk behind hers. Natsu ignited his hand in flames and leaned down further. He gripped the metal leg of the desk and watched as the metal began to melt. Pulling away before it got too bad, Natsu grinned smugly at his work before relaxing back into his new desk. Just then, Erza and Levy walked in, with a new girl following behind them. She had medium length blonde hair and deep brown eyes. Natsu's head tilted as he stared at the busty blonde. Said girl returned his stare before she stood in front of the boy.

"Who the hell are you?" She asked, setting her book on the desk in front of Kayla's. Natsu smirked and stood up.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel. Who are you?" The girl smirked back and leaned in close. Immediately, a faint blush spread across the dragon slayers face and his breathing hitched.

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia. And you're in my seat."

A moment of silence passed; until Natsu burst out laughing. "You're," He poked the girl in the forehead. "You're _the _Lucy Heartfilia?!" His laughter continued, while all the others in the class looked away, trying to avoid the wrath that was sure to come.

A loud bang, resembling yesterdays, sounded from the Chemistry room. When everyone looked back at the scene, Natsu was sprawled across the floor, face first. A desk was lying across his back and Lucy's foot was on his head. Lucy removed her foot and picked the desk up off Natsu's back and set it in it's place. She then grabbed the boy's arms and pulled him across the floor to the front of the classroom. Lastly, Lucy returned to her desk an sat down. A couple minutes passed until Natsu finally stood up.

"Kayla!" He screamed, pointing to the girl. "You put me in that seat on purpose, didn't you?!" Said girl chuckled before shrugging.

"I don't know, did I?" The two continued their bickering before Natsu noticed Gray going to sit in his seat. He fell silent and watched intently as everything went in slow motion. The ice mage's rear connected with the seat, and just as he slumped his weight onto the chair fully, everything came crashing down... literally. A loud yell rang through the classroom as Gray fell to the floor, like Natsu had done previously.

* * *

_Lunch..._

"Natsu!" A very angered Heartfilia shouted, throwing her lunch at the rose haired boy. Unsuspecting the attack, the food came in contact with his face. When it slid off, it revealed the red and pissed face of Natsu. He grabbed the nearest food item and threw it at the girl who was busy laughing at his expense. The pairs roles switched when the BLT connected with Lucy's chest. mayonnaise splattered everywhere. Choking, nose bleeds, and blushing spread across the male population of the school at that moment. Lucy screamed in fury and charged after the boy, successfully tackling him to the ground. "I'm gonna fucking kill you!"

Following the girl and boy's actions, the entire lunch room erupted in a large food fight.

Wondering how this happened? Well, if you guessed that Natsu was the one to start it, you were right.

_3 minutes prior..._

"Hey, Lucy!" Natsu shouted across the lunch room. The blonde girl looked over and saw Natsu conversing with Gray. "Dude," He whispered. "Are you sure this will fix some stuff?" Gray nodded and motioned for him to go. When the dragon slayer walked off towards Lucy, the all too familiar mischievous grin spread across the ice mage's lips. Yes, he had sabotaged Natsu into believing that if you tell Lucy something about her chest, she'll forgive you. But that something he lied about was on a very personal level.

"There's no need to worry!" Natsu smiled as he stood in front of the blonde. "Your boobs aren't nearly as big as Erza's!"

And so, chaos ensued.

Gray had indeed, told Natsu that Ms. Heartfilia was insecure about how large her chest was. So, his (terrible) advice was to tell her that her chest was inferior to someone else's, or that they were small.

The food fight continued, the teachers were too afraid to split up the fighting students. So, they sat back and waited for it to solve itself. The girls had teamed up, as well as the boys. And so far, the girls were winning. Gray, Droy, Jet, and a few other boys had been taken down my the lunch item: Spicy Curry and Rice. Their bodies were dragged off to the nurses room so that they could get their eyes washed. And the boys were already at a disadvantage. The girls covered in certain food items was a little too much for some of the more... vulgar students. They passed out from blood loss.

* * *

_6th period..._

Once the lunch fight had finally been resolved, the students got their scolding from Principle Makarov, and were sent off to their classes. Unfortunately for the art teacher, Lucy and Natsu were in his class.

"Oui.. Alright class, today we will be painting. But lucky for you, you may paint whatever you like... Oui. Start."

Lucy was engaged in her painting of a grassy field when she felt something wet connect with her leg. She looked down and noticed that the _new _uniform she had _just _changed into was now splattered with red _paint._ Just then, her face resembled the bright color. And she knew exactly who it came from. So, she dipped her brush into the green paint beside her, and flicked it towards the fire mage.

And as you probably guessed, a paint war followed. Mr. Reedus tried desperately to seperate the two, but he was shoved aside and covered in dirty paint water.

"I swear, Dragneel, when I get the chance I'm going to rip out all your hair and then drown you in the sewers!" Lucy screamed, squirting a bottle of paint onto the boy's head. Not even a second later, the two were pushed onto the ground and held down. Erza stood in between them, her arms extended for she was the one who pushed them. Gray was holding down Natsu, while Gajeel held down Lucy.

"We were contacted for help by one of the students..." Erza announced, motioning to the boys to remove the two from the classroom. "Don't worry Mr. Reedus, we'll take care of these two." Erza reassured the teacher, who nodded in understanding. Just as the door closed, pained screams were heard throughout the school.


End file.
